


You Started It

by Batfink



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Did he or didn't he, I'll Never Tell, Implied Relationships, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Short One Shot, Troll Steve Rogers, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: Steve snorted.  “Very funny.  I left that job to Bucky.”“WHAT!”  Tony exclaimed whirling to look at Bucky.





	You Started It

“Jesus, Steve. The way you go on about my old man anyone would think you were sleeping with him.” Tony declared exasperated.

Steve snorted. “Very funny. I left that job to Bucky.”

“WHAT!” Tony exclaimed whirling to look at Bucky.

Bucky chuckled. “Well I had to repay him for helping Steve somehow and what do you give the man who has everything?” He beamed at Tony. “There was a war on you know and I at least knew he didn't already have an ass as fine as this one to play with.” He patted his own ass suggestively.

Tony's face went from shocked white to embarrassed red. “I think I'm gonna be sick.” He muttered stumbling over to his bar and grabbing up the scotch bottle.

Steve and Bucky both laughed as Tony gulped down a few mouthfuls of the amber liquid before eyeing Bucky. Bucky waggled his eyebrows at him.

“Fuck, Bucky.” Tony groaned dismayed before taking another swig from the bottle.

Bucky stopped laughing and looked Tony dead in the eye. “Huh.” He tilted his head. “You sounded just like him then.”

Tony's eyes bugged out and he started to choke on the drink as Bucky burst out laughing again. “Bastard.” Tony growled as Steve reached over to pat him on the back while handing him a napkin from the bar to wipe his face.

“Such sweet endearments.” Bucky chuckled.

Tony's eyes narrowed and he stepped around the bar away from Steve. He advanced towards Bucky, who backed up a step. “You're a dead man, Barnes.”

Tony continued to advance as Bucky continued to back up, still laughing but now aware Tony was getting angry. Eventually he was backed up against the wall and Tony got right up in his face. “Do not. Ever. Ever...” Tony punctuated his words with pokes to Bucky's chest. “Talk about my father's sex life or your involvement in it.”

“To be fair...” Bucky tried to keep a straight face. “You started it.”

“I. Was. Joking.” Tony ground out through clenched teeth.

Bucky smiled. “So was I. Yours is the only Stark arse I'm interested in.” Quick as a flash, he ducked his head and pressed his lips to Tony's.

Tony jerked back in surprise and seeing his opening Bucky darted away and legged it out of the room cackling loudly.

“BASTARD!” Tony yelled after him before turning to glare at Steve who had watched on amused as the whole thing unfolded.

“Don't look at me.” Steve help up his hands. “He's been hanging out a lot with Clint lately.”

Tony huffed out a breath and stomped off to his room. Totally not thinking about the way Bucky's lips had felt pressed to his.


End file.
